SOMETHING UNTOLD
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: " We all's life is mysterious & we can't share everything with everyone but she found the way , where she can open her heart & can share SOMETHING UNTOLD..."


SOMETHING UNTOLD

* * *

So you are shocked today , of course hogi mujhe iss tarah ek baar phir se apne samne dekhkar…vaise mujhe kabhi khud se baate karne ki koi habit nahi thee , aur na hi meri life mei kuch aisa special thaa….ek normal si ladki ayr uski normal si life…hamesha hasti , muskurati , aakho mei chamak aur shararat liye…A naughty & happy girl…hamesha kush rahne wali aur ha , thodi si akadu aur arrogant bhi bass itna hi , nothing special..…lekin sayad jitna easy hame lagta hai , utna easy kuch hota nahi iss life mei…

Meri friend Diary likha karti thee , mujhe bahut weird lagti thee uski ye habit…I always teased her " yaar you are so boring…aisa kya hai iss Diary mei , jo tu kisi aur se share nahi kar sakti aur diary likhne se fayda kya hai….wastage of time..nahi..!"

" nahi yaar , I likes to write diary , I am just trying to collect my life ".. my friend said in mysterious tone..

" yeah , I know about your philosophy...BDW , is there something hidden from me in your life..I don't think so…" …I said in teasing tone..

But soon, I realized too the need of Diary….In your Diary, you draw your image , you write about yourself…..aap sabse hamesha , kuch na kuch hide karte hai but in your Diary , you write truth about yourself , aakhir apne aap se hum jhoot kaise bol sakte hai….apni feelings , weakness sab kuch..

Well, bahut ho gayi thumari tariff , my dear Diary…vaise aaj mai jaldi mei nahi hu , jaisa ki hamesha hota hai…bcz jo mere life mei sabse important hai , vo last week se out of city hai…unse baat tak nahi ho paa rahi , important mission hai na….but I miss him so much…kash vo jaldi se mere pass aa jaye…lekin aisa nahi hoga , tou maine socha aaj kuch time apni old friend Diary ke sath expend karu…ek yahi tou hai , jo mere dil ke karib hai aur jise mere har raaj ka pata hai….

Ha hahahaha ….seriously Raaj..?...well , kah sakte hai , because I can't share everything with everyone na….

Meri life bhi kuch aisa hi rahi hai… My Papa is everything for me..meri Mom nahi hai but Papa ne kabhi unki kami feel hone nahi di….Papa mujhe daily school drop karne jate the aur phir lene bhi aate the..I was a good student & beautiful too….ha hahaha…apni tariff nahi kar rahi hu but it's true…yeah I was naughty too…friends ke sath gossips karna unhe tease karna mujhe bahut pasand thaa….aur aaj bhi hai , bass ab time kam milta hai friends ke sath expend karne ke liye..

Primary classes se 6th standard aur uske baad middle classes se lakar Board exam tak bahut dhamaal kiya hai apne friends ke sath..aur fighting bhi…choti - choti baato par badi - badi fight ho jati thee… " mai tujhse kabhi baat nahi karungi , you are so arrogant…" aur bhi na jane kya kya comments pass karte the hum log..bahut maza bhi aata thaa…friends circle se group aur uske baad school ki popular team tak ka safar , khatti meethi yaado se bhara hai….na koi tension , na koi extra work….ek study pressure thaa , vo bhi aisa lagta thaa , kis idiot ne hamare sar par dala hai…friends ke sath park mei goomne nikal jana aur uske baad late evening tak ghar aana aur jab Papa puchte thee…" where were you ?"..

" vo Papa , school mei function hai na , ussi ki preparation ke liye friends ke sath busy thee.."

Kabhi laga hi nahi , kya jhoot bola aur kyu….but Papa sab samjhte the aur ye bhi , ki iss age mei bacche ye sab karte hai…lekin phir bhi , indirectly warn bhi kar dete the…." Aage se itna late nahi hona hai "….Papa bahut softly samjhate the , vo mere Mom bhi the aur Papa bhi..

College life aur bhi mazedaar thee….I was the most beautiful girl in my class ….kitne boys aage picha gooma karte the , lekin maine kabhi kisi ko ghaas bhi nahi daali…ha ha ha ha….bahut maza aata thaa , unhe tease karne mei…I was really an arrogant girl of my college…aaj socthi hu tou bahut hasi aati hai….kitni baccho jaise thee mai…Full on masti , dhammal aur friends ke sath chating tou mera most favorite thaa…aaj tou sayad koi believe hi na kare , ki ye vahi ladki hai….seriously…?

College mai sabne kaha , mujhe film line mei try karna chahye…I tried but bahut tough thaa aur mujhe kuch khass interest bhi nahi thaa….Papa ne kabhi interfere nahi kiya , kabhi pressure nahi dala , I was free to select my career option….unhe mujh par trust thaa aur aaj bhi hai….chahe unhe Mai yaad nahi…

A tear roll down from her cheek….

Yaha tak life mei aisa kuch nahi thaa , kabhi feel hi nahi kiya ki dukh kya hota hai…takleef kya hoti hai….College mei ,meri best friend ko ek ladke se pyar ho gaya…aur start ho gaya , vahi painful drama…actually that boy loved someone else…maine usse bahut samjhaya…..

" leave it yaar , tujhe usse better mil sakta hai then why are you sad"..

"But I love him Purvi , I can't love anyone else…" .. my friend said in teary tone…

That time , I didn't realize about love…. I was surprised to see her in tears only for a guy who didn't love her….why..?..par ye vahi samjh sakta hai , jisne kisi se pyar kiya ho… But Today , I can understand that..

I was planning to join fashion designing course & my father was happy too with my decision but this was not in my destiny…lekin aisa ho jayega , maine kabhi socha bhi nahi thaa…

One day, I became a witness of a murder , not eye witness but in my neighbor , a man got killed by someone & CID was there to solve the case…First time I saw him & my heart beat got stopped on seeing his serious but attractive face , his deep & expressive eyes , his voice…I can't describe my feelings ….bass dil chahta thaa , unhe dekhti hi rahu…I was not able to move my eyes away from his face….

Uss din ke baad se vo ek chehra , kabhi meri aakhoo se nikla hi nahi….On seeing my condition , my friend asked " You are in love..Right ..? "….I was shocked on her words but a battle got start in my mind….Did I really love him..?

Mai har waqut bass ussi ke bare mei sochti rahti thee….I tried a lot to divert my mind but couldn't…I saw him in news & got to know that he is the Senior Inspector of Mumbai CID , named ABHIJEET….uske baad ek yahi naam aur vo face , kabhi dil se dur gaya hi nahi….I decided to join security & then finally , I was selected for Police training…I was shocked to know about my selection. I didn't have any idea that I could do that…

Police training mei bhi meri performance best rahi , My Papa was tense but happy too for my decision…He was feeling proud & me too…lekin vo kya thaa , jisne mujhe yaha tak paucha diya….kabhi film line join karne wali ladki , aaj ek best trainee kaise ban gayi ?...

Kabhi socha nahi thaa , kisi se milne ki chahat mujhe yaha tak le aayegi…..& at last , that day came….ACP Pradyuman selected me for Mumabi CID & that was the best day of my life…my first meeting with ABHIJEET…mai tou unse apni nazare hata hi nahi pa rahi thee but he was so strict about Duty & I was impressed with his personality….

Uske baad , mai daily unhe dekh sakti thee….I was feeling so lucky because I could see him , listen him & the best thing was , now he knew about me….ab mai unke liye anjaan nahi thee….he is so caring for his juniors & I always feels happy while working with him…

I was so haapy ki mujhe mera pyar mil aya…yeah , I started believing that I love him….aur mai apne dil ki baat bhi unse kahan chahti thee…mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha thaa...Purvi the most famous & brave girl in her school & college , aaj apne dil ki baat kahne se dar rahi thee….uss din mujhe laga , PYar sach mei Insaan ko badal deta hai….PYAR Mei insaan hasna aur rona seekh jata hai…..

Vo din mai kabhi nahi bhool sakti , jab mujhe Freddy Sir ne kaha ki Abhijeet , Dr Tarika ko pasand karte hai…..maine unhe dekha thaa , lab mei aksar Tarika ki tarrif karte hue lekin mujhe iss baat ka andaza nahi thaa….uss din mai bahut royi , sayad apni life mei pahli baar….My Papa was seeing me while crying but without any feeling…unhe Alzheimer hai , ab unhe mai kabhi yaad rahti hu , kabhi nahi….mujhe aur bhi jyada takleef hui…uss din koi nahi thaa mere pass , mere toote dil ka dard batane ke liye….uss din tumse Dosti kari thee maine …aur tab se tum hi meri humraaj ban gayi…"My Diary"…..

Mai ek strong ladki hu , aise kahise khud ko tootne deti Mai….uss din mujhe apni friend ki takleef ka andaza hua…kahna bahut aasan hai ki bhool jao , lekin apne pyar ko bhool pana aasan nahi hai…lekin mai tooti nahi aur ek nayi ummid se life ko phir se shuru kiya…

Mera pyar kabhi kam nahi hoga Abhijeet ke liye aur mai hamesha unse pyar karti rahugi….Saccha pyar sirf pane ka nahi , khone ka bhi naam hai aur agar vo kush hai , jisse hum pyar karte hai , tou isse jyada aur kya chahye …

Life chalti rahi aur ek case mei mujhe pata chala ki mere Papa mere real father nahi hai….uss din mai aur toot gayi…..ek brave ladki , jisne kabhi dukh dekha hi nahi thaa , usse achanak ye sab sahna padega aisa tou maine kabhi dream mai bhi nahi socha thaa….lekin sabne bahut sath diya mera aur Abhieet ne bhi…..vo meri care karte the , hifazat karte the aur Mai issi mei kush thee….kam se kam vo meri aakhoo ke samne tou the….phir dhree- dheere waqut bitne laga aur vo din bhi aaya , jab maine bina kisi anjam ki parwah kiye , apne dil ki baat sabke samne rakh di…uss din mere liye meri life ka sabse bada exam thaa….sab bahut hairaan aur pareshan the…meri aur Tarika ki dosti bhi daav par lagi thee…lekin aur koi rasta nahi thaa , maine moka diya , Tarika , Abhijeet aur khud ko bhi….aur uske baad sab waqut par chod diya…

Mujhe pata nahi thaa kya hoga …?.. kya sab kuch theek ho jayega ya mai sab kuch kho dungi hamesha hamesha ke liye…?...But I was ready to face every situation…aur phir vo din aa gaya…

Bahut mushkile aaye aur finally , mujhe mera Pyar mil gaya…I got married with Abhijeet & that day was the biggest day of my life….hum sabke bich kuch fasale zarror aa gaye lekin mujhe yakeen hai , dheere dheere vo sab mit jayege…Abhijeet ko mujhe apnaane mei time zarror laga , lekin mujhe kushi hai ki aaj mere Abhijeet mere sath kush hai ….vo meri life hai ya sayad usse bhi badhkar…...lekin aaj mujhe iss baat ka tou yakeen ho gaya ki " _agar aapka pyar saccha hai , tou vo ek din aapko zarror milta hai , agar iss life mei na mile tou marne ke baad hi sahi , bass apke pyar mei vo siddat , vo kasish honi chahye jo Kaynat ko bhi apna faisala badalne par majboor kar de…."_

Aaj phir se , Meri life jaha se shuru hui thee vahi aa gayi hai …kushiyo ke pass…and my Papa is happy too , vo mujhe bhool jate hai tou bhi kya hua , vo aaj bhi meri kushi mehsoos kar sakte hai…. aaj hamari marriage ko ek saal ho gaya hai aur hum sabhi apni life mei kush bhi hai …har badlaav thodi mushkile lata hai , lekin waqut ke sath sab kuch theek hone lagta hai…I hope ki aage bhi sab theek hi hoga , hum sabki life mei….

Dear Diary , aaj itne dino baad tumse baate karke aacha laga aur tumse baate karte hue, time ka pata hi nahi chala ..accha Bye ab sayad late mulakat ho , kal Abhijeet jo aa rahe hai , uske baad mere paas kisi aur ke liye time nahi…tou Bye…

 **Purvi** closed her Diary  & stands up to keep it , suddenly door bell rings & she gets shocked on seeing the visitor….

"Mujhe andar nahi aane dogi" ..Abhijeet says in naughty tone.

Tear comes in Purvi's eyes & she hug him tightly "I missed you so much" says Purvi in teary tone.

Abhijeet smiles & Purvi hug him more tightly as he is not only her love , her life too , only because of him Purvi's life took a different path & finally she reach here & now her one & only hope & wish to be live for Abhijeet , for her love . She started her new life & now she wants to come back in her form , the brave girl Purvi. Once she was the example for others & never take her step back…As a CID officer & as a wife too she wants to become same Purvi as earlier she was … Same Purvi , whose eyes was filled with shine & naughtiness & her smile with happiness of life far away from pain & grief.

…

….

The End..

* * *

Sorry guys, to make you bore . I know that it was bad but I wanted to write it so finally penned down…..It was my feelings about Purvi's character, I always finds her brave in every situation but composed too towards her feelings…Sorry , may be you would not agree with my point….But I wrote, what I feel about her & add some imaginary incident too ..Like neighbor's murder & career option . Now it's up to you , how would you to take it but I wish to know , your opinion too.

Thanku.

…

…

* * *

Yours

Nisha


End file.
